Herpes B virus, which is endemic in rhesus macaques, is a major health hazard for humans where infections can be fatal. In macaques, the infection is largely silent. However, in humans, the infection is highly active and causes encephalomyelitis. To improve the safety of working with macaques, studies have been undertaken to develop a vaccine against herpes B virus for use in macaques. The approach to be taken is a DNA prime followed by a recombinant poxvirus boost. Reagents to be used for the prime and boost as well as the establishment of protocols to be used for testing the vaccine in the Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center breeding colony in which the infection is endemic and in herpes B virus-free colony have been developed. Collaboration with Dr. Julia Hilliard of Georgia State University has been established to provide needed herpes B virus genes. A grant to support these vaccine studies was submitted October 1, 1998. FUNDING Woodruff Health Sciences $25,000 4/01/98 - 3/31/99 PUBLICATIONS None P51RR00165-38 1/1/1998 - 12/31/1998 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center